U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,079 issued May 18, 1982 discloses a wrapper in which lap panels are formed at the ends of a blank and wherein locking tabs each having a main body-portion, a heel portion and a toe portion are struck from one lap panel and wherein locking apertures are formed in the other lap panel, each locking aperture including an anchoring edge and a securing edge spaced from the anchoring edge and generally parallel thereto.
Structure such as is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,079 is well suited for use in packaging articles such as bottles and cans used as primary packages for consumer products and which are small in physical size and thus light in weight. This type of structure is not well suited for use in packaging primary packages which are large and heavy due to the fact that the locking tab is small and thus not very strong mechanically.